Shake It Out
Shake It Out è un brano di Florence e The Machine presente nell'episodio L'occasione di una vita, il diciottesimo della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantata da Santana, Mercedes e Tina con Brittany e Sugar di sottofondo. Le ragazze si esibiscono con questo pezzo dedicato alla Coach Beiste a causa della sua relazione violenta con Cooter Menkins. Prima della canzone dice che ha deciso di rompere con lui, ma alla fine della canzone si scopre che gli ha dato una seconda possibilità. Testo della canzone Santana: Regrets collect like old friends Here to relive your darkest moments I can see no way, I can see no way And all of the ghouls come out to play Tina: Every demon wants his pound of flesh But I like to keep some things to myself I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the dawn Mercedes: And I've been a fool and I've been blind I can never leave the past behind I can see no way, I can see no way Tina e Mercedes: I'm always dragging that horse around Our love is pastured such a mournful sound Mercedes: Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground Santana: So I like to keep my issues drawn But it's always darkest before the dawn Tina, Mercedes e Santana: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Tina e Mercedes: And I am done with my graceless heart So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart Mercedes e Santana: 'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before Santana: the dawn Tina e Mercedes: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Tina, Mercedes e Santana: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Santana: And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back Mercedes: And given half the chance would I take any of it back Tina: It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone Tina, Mercedes e Santana: It's always darkest before the dawn Ooh hoo oooh hoo... Santana: And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't Santana e Tina: So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope Santana: And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope Santana e Mercedes: It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat,cause Mercedes: Looking for heaven, Mercedes e Santana: found the devil in me Looking for heaven, Mercedes: found the devil in me But what the hell Tina, Mercedes e Santana: I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah Tina e Santana (Mercedes): Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, (Ohhh) oh whoa (Oh) Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) ooh whoa And it's hard to dance (When it's hard to dance) with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa (So shake it off, oooh) (Shake it off) Shake it out, shake it out, (Yeah) shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) shake it out, shake it out, (ehhh) ooh whoa And it's hard to dance (Hard to dance) with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh woah (Shake him off) (Oh oh woaah oh oh) Shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) shake it out, shake it out, (Shaaake) ooh whoa (It out) Shake it out, shake it out, (Ehh) shake it out, shake it out, (Eh, eh eh) ooh whoa Mercedes, Santana e Tina: And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back Tina e Santana (Mercedes): So shake him off, oh whoa (Shake him off, oh woooah) Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *E' la seconda volta che Mercedes e Tina cantano una canzone dei Florence + The Machine. La prima è Dog Days Are Over nell'episodio della Seconda Stagione intitolato Nuove direzioni. *La seconda canzone dei Florence + the Machine ad essere stata cantata nello show Galleria di foto Sio.jpg Shake it out_cover.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three